Waiting
by Fireena
Summary: She would always wait for them, no matter how long they were gone, but what happens when her faith begins to die? Will she still wait or will she move on.    Deathfic, kind of a tragedy/family/hurt/comfort/spiritual/angst type fic. little something for al


**Yup, I'm back, im still writing.**

**Kay, so get this, my notes on my ipod where I keep all of my FF's, decided not to transfer the notes like it did last time I transferred things, so I lost about 200 fics, some good, some bad, several close to completion. so because of this, I have no idea where I was going with certain ideas (you try keeping track of 200+ fanfiction ideas) and am starting from scratch. this bothers me because i no longer have inspiration for half my plans, and there were some stories that were really good (I think) but are now lost forever. So, I apologize for this, but the sequel to my Fic TRHT (To Regain His Trust) is likely not going to be executed, so I apologize.**

**On a different note, in the next few days should come a few little song-based fics with Ed and Winry based on Vocaloid songs. Given that (to me) Ed and Len Kagamine look kinda similar, as do Winry and Rin Kagamine, I'm a little surprised that I haven't been able to find any like that, but hey, might just be me who sees the similarities. So anyway, thats something you can look forward to (Or not, my FF writing could really get on your nerves, i dunno)**

**anyway, this little one shot came to me...Few days ago i think. Insomnia got the better of me and I wrote this little fella. inspired by the fact that Winry always waits for Ed and Al and I kinda thought "how far might she go as far as waiting?" I dunno, feedback would be appreciated.**

**So, onto the story!**

Winry waited. She always waited for her boys to come back, just as she promised, and no matter how long they would leave, Ed and Al would always return.

And so Winry waited.

They promised that they would return, but it had been nearly four years, and she was nearly nineteen. Young men were beginning to come calling on her but still she refused. She would wait.

Not a single letter, no phone calls, no word on those two. It was almost as if they had simply dropped off the face of the earth. But Winry didn't worry, because Ed had promised they'd come back.

So she would wait.

But the faith she had kept was getting harder and harder to keep now. She couldn't go on for much longer without seeing or hearing from them. If they didn't call or give some notice as to their whereabouts then she would...

Winry never got any further then that, because she didn't know what to do, and she had to believe that Edward and Alphonse Elric would return home, and if she kept that faith then she couldn't break it by calling them.

It would hurt Ed, even if he didn't say anything, it would hurt him if she called as though she had no faith in his word.

So she would wait.

Six years had passed and Winry was twenty-one, men still trying to ask for her hand in marriage, but deep inside she knew that if she accepted, Ed and Al would return and Ed would be hurt that she had gone and found someone else as though she had no faith in him to return. So every time she refused, saying she already had promised herself to another man.

Winry would wait.

Eight years and not so much as a single word about those boys. Her grandmother had passed away the previous year and the boys hadn't even shown up for that. For several weeks she had felt the pain she was sure Ed and Al had felt after their mother died. The feeling of being alone, coupled with the feeling of betrayal for the man of the house not returning. Except she would not allow that betrayal into her heart, not anymore, because if she did, then Edward and Alphonse would be hurt, because he had not faith that they would return.

And so Winry would wait.

But came the day when the brothers had been gone ten years to the day and she could stand it no longer, so she picked up the phone, digging out the old tattered business card she had fiddled with so many times over the years when she toyed with the idea of calling, and she called the name on the card.

Colonel Roy Mustang.

The phone rang and he answered, but when she explained who she was and why she was calling, the man on the other end replied in the most somber tone she had ever heard.

"They're gone."

And with that he hung up.

Winry then bought a train ticket to Central, and from the train station she ran to the only house she could remember and knocked on the door where a teenage girl of thirteen, sandy hair tied back in a messy bun, ears pierced, brilliant green eyes dulled by the internal pain only seen in those who have seen too much death far before their time resided behind thin wire glasses. She was wearing a simple red plaid skirt and black t-shirt with a blue jacket overtop. Even though Winry had not seen this girl in so long, she knew from that moment that it was Elysia Hughes, and that the words she had heard only two days before were true.

She spoke to Mrs. Hughes who grew very sad before leading the younger woman to the graveyard to two stones sitting side by side.

EDWARD ELRIC. ALPHONSE ELRIC.

Winry sink to her knees and began to cry, because she waited. Ten years she waited, and as she listened to Mrs. Hughes speak while she cried she learned that they had been in the hospital for quite some time but no one knew how to get a hold of her. They had died in that fourth year not long after she began to debate calling.

Yet she had waited.

She learned that in his last few days Edward began to lose his lucidity and was talking quite a bit, almost always about her, and how he and Al had been gone too long and it was only a matter of time before she would call or perhaps even come to Central.

Before then he had been getting stronger, and believed he would make it, and Edward said he would wait.

But on his final day he lost hope, and the will to live. His final words were that of sorrow, for the live of his life had decided to wait, and for that he would never see her again.

He died within the hour, and Alphonse soon after.

He had waited, and so had she, and now...

Now he was gone.

Winry stayed in place until Mrs. Hughes left. The young woman never stopped crying, even when the sky grew dark, and late at night, the young woman died of a broken heart.

As her spirit broke away from her body she looked around and saw, sitting on the tombstones of her dear friends, were Ed and Al themselves, smiling, one bright and cheerful, the other warm and welcoming.

The spirit of Alphonse, looking like an older version of his nine year old self, wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her into a warm hug while Edwards spirit stood off to the side, his long hair now tied into a ponytail. When Winry looked at him his smile grew even brighter as he spoke.

"We waited," he told her.

"As did I," she replied.

"Let's go see everybody," Al said, and the three of them walked towards the bright, white light together to be welcomed by all their friends and family.

**So? Like it? Love it? Hate it with a burning passion so powerful I may be burned through my computer/ipod due to the flames? Either way, I hope someone leaves a response, even if its to chew me out for losing my FF notes, I like reading them and figuring out whats going on in your heads.**

**And something for y'all to ponder on; do you know how much it sucks to have a cold during exam week when you have three days of exams coming up? Seriously, exam week is not the time that I wanted to catch a cold!**

**And of course if you come across any FMA fics with hurt/comfort or parental or angst that are good that you want to recommend, I'm all ears :D**

**Peace out till my vocaloid song fic thing is done :D**


End file.
